Trick-or-Treat
by Galad Estel
Summary: Modern AU: A reluctant Feanor takes his sons out trick-or-treating.


Quenya name translations:

Nelyo—Maedhros

Kano—Maglor

Moryo—Caranthir

Turko—Celegorm

Curvo—Curufin

Pityo—Amrod

Tilu—Amras

"I won't have my children going from the door to door begging for food and making fools of themselves," Fëanáro said. It had a hard day in the jewelry business, and Fëanáro was feeling tired and grumpy.

Nerdanel sighed and finished attaching dragon wings to Curvo's back. "Fëanáro, it's a common practice this time of year. All of their friends are going trick-or-treating."

"What friends?" Fëanáro asked, "Who do we know that sends their kids out late dressed as devils?"

He looked pointedly at Moryo who indeed had devil horns planted in his thick dark brown hair, though Fëanaro might be forced to admit they sort of matched the scowl embedded in his middle son's red face.

Nerdanel set pumpkin shaped candy carriers down on the table. "Our neighbors, people from school, people from work, people in general."

"But, why Nerdanel, why?"

Nerdanel made sure the twins could breath in their zebra costume, before turning back to her husband. "It's just for fun, darling. Listen, if you are so worried, why don't you go along with them?"

"Me? Go from house to house, with all of our greedy, candy demanding children?"

"Why not? You look like you could use some fresh air." Nerdanel walked over to the window and looked out; the sun was falling fast. Quickly, she turned and called up the stairs, "Nelyo, are you boys almost ready? I want you to take the children out before it gets too dark."

"Coming," Nelyo called back down. Soon, he appeared at the top of the stairs with his eldest younger brothers by his side. He was dressed as Robin Hood all in green with pointed shoes and a feathered cap. As for his two brothers, Káno, the family musician, had chosen to dress as Mozart in ruffles and a powdered wig, while Turko was dressed as vampire with fake fangs and a black cape lined with red velvet.

"Good evening, father," Turko breathed out slowly, Dracula-like.

"Good evening," Fëanáro said curtly.

"Father," Nelyo said, "Do you think this looks…silly?"

"Of course, it looks silly. You all look silly."

"Yes, but Dad, a boy at school…he said that it was well, silly to dress as Robin Hood."

"And what is he going as?"

"A zombie," Nelyo replied, looking down at his pointed shoes.

"I think zombies are silly," Fëanáro said, "I think this whole celebration is utterly ridiculous, and I can't see why we have to take part in it."

"It's fun," Káno said, from the bathroom. He was dabbing on a bit more blush. After all, he was going as Mozart, not Mozart's ghost.

"Why is it fun?" Fëanáro sneered.

"You know," Káno said ducking out of the bathroom again, "The costumes, the candy, we're even going to a party so there might be kissing too…"

"I am not having any son of mine kiss some witch while in the guise of a dead musician."

"Dad," Turko said with a roll of his eyes, "stop being boring."

Fëanáro glared at him. "Don't use that tone with me."

"Sorry."

"Come along," Nerdanel said, ushering the boys downstairs, "Your father is going to take you round town trick-or-treating, so don't forget to be grateful."

"I never—" Fëanáro began.

There was a deep groan from the boys.

"Why can't we go by ourselves?" Nelyo asked, "I'm old enough."

"Yes," Nerdanel said, "but you've got quite a crowd to look after. I want you all to come home, happy and safe."

"I don't know about the happy, if father comes along," Kan whispered to Nelyo. Nelyo nodded.

Nerdanel gave them a sharp look, and they fell silent. Moryo started biting his fingers. Nerdanel pulled them from his mouth.

"Don't do that," she hissed.

"All right," Fëanáro said after a pause, "I'll take them, but they better behave. And if anything happens that could harm them or damage our family's reputation in anyway, we're going home directly."

"Darling," Nerdanel said, "you are taking this whole thing way to seriously."

Fëanáro dismissed her advice with a raise of his eyebrows and stalked out of the house. His sons tramped out after him, the twins, Telu and Pityo, were struggling with the zebra costume.

"I can't see," Pityo cried. Unhappily, he was the zebra's behind.

"It's not much better up here," Telu replied from the head. They were still quite small, so they really looked only a zebra colt. They had picked the costume idea themselves and had worked very hard on it, with a bit of help from their mother. It was just too bad that

eye slits looked unrealistic.

"Onward," Fëanáro ordered. "We haven't got all night."

So, in a rather unsteady line they plodded down the road to the first house.

"Trick-or-treat!" the boys chorused. The door flung open, and there stood their sea loving neighbor Olwë. He was dressed for the occasion in a sea captain's coat and hat, and he was smiling as if strawberry shortcake were falling from the sky. Actually, Fëanáro was beginning to think it might rain. The air was very moist.

"Good evening, little ones! Hello, Fëanáro! Do come in, I've got some treats for you."

Olwë filled the boy's pumpkin baskets with saltwater toffee and lemon drops. "There you go, boys, have a great night!"

They thanked him and moved on down the road.

The second house, they came to belonged to Mahtan, Nerdanel's father. He was overjoyed to see his grandsons and made them stay; bribing them with hot chocolate and fresh baked pumpkin pie. Fëanáro, who was anxious to spend as little time trick-or-treating as possible, paced the floor nervously, glaring at the rain clouds in a futile attempt to scare them away.

After a few courtesies and more excuses, Fëanáro managed to drag the boys from the house, their baskets loaded with chocolate. Unfortunately, he next two houses belonged to Fëanáro's much-hated half brothers. He would have passed them, but alas! some of his sons liked their half cousins and dashed off before he could stop them.


End file.
